fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kat Badstorm
|race = Demon |gender = Female |height = |hair = Blond |eyes = Red |affiliation = Demon Spade |mark location = Right Foreleg |occupation = Dark Mage |partner = Fallen |base of operations = Demon Spade Castle |status = Active |magic = Possession Magic Telekinesis Seith Magic (Animal Possession, Demon Possession)|team = Strongest 5|curse = Calamity Curse Bomb Curse Tenchi Kaimei}} Kat Badstorm is a Dark Mage of the Demon Spade Guild. She is also one of the strongest members of the guild. Personality She is carefree, only think about what matters to her rather than others in the Guild. Even though she's carefree she is can be very honest, mainly speaking her mind on certain matters. Synopsis Demon Castle arc Relationships Magic and Abilities Possession Magic: Kat is capable of conjures a ghost like entity, which would take over her target's mind and corrupts them. [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis']]: Kat is also very skilled in Telekinesis. She is capable in moving multiple objects with little effort. She is able to move a living being without issues. When she moves her hand in the direction she wants, she blows the target away as if she were hitting them. [[Animal Possession|'Animal Possession']]: Kat Badstorm is capable to bind an animal's spirit within her and then use that spirit to aid her in combat * Lion Soul (ライオンの魂 Raion no Tamashī): She uses a lions spirit to enhanced her powers further and granting her claws. Demon Possession: Kat's most illusive ability. She is capable of bind spirits of demons and can use their powers and abilities in combat. Also this ability allows her to take feminine appearance of the spirits she uses. * Tempester Soul (テンペスターソウル Tenpesutā Souru): Kat takes the form of a feminine Tempester and his ability to use his Calamity Curse. ** Cyclone ' (ヒュル ''Hyuru) ** '''Inferno (ボッ Boh) * Jackal Soul (ジャッカルソウル Jakkaru Souru): She also takes the form of feminine Jackal and his ability to use his Bomb Curse. ** Exploding Hex (六角爆発 Rokkaku Bakuhatsu): Similar to Jackal's Exploding Spiral, Kat engulfs the area in front of her into a massive explosion, which takes the form of a large tornado. * Torafuzar Soul (トラフザーソウル Torafuza Souru): Kat also takes the form of feminine Torafuzar and his ability to use his Tenchi Kaimei. Immense Speed: Kat speed is virtually unmatched, appearing in one place to later appear somewhere else within a blink of an eye. Immense Strength: She also possess tremendous strength. She is able to overwhelm even her Guild Master in a match of strength. Enhanced Endurance: She also shows very high resilience and tolerance to pain. Regenerative Healing Factor: She is able to heal rapidly without fail from minor wounds to missing limbs. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: She can be skilled fighting unarmed. * Deep Impact (ディープインパクト Dīpu Inpakuto) Immense Magic Power: She possesses tremendous magic power that is equal to that of Akujin. Enhanced Perception: Kat is has a powerful sense of perception, capable to find the location of specific targets even though they're far away from herself. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Dark Mage Category:Xramos224 Category:Demon Spade members Category:Demon